Chrono Cross: Time's Devourer
by Mystic Trunks G
Summary: Something has happend within time and space. A new time devourer is about to be born and the only ones who can stop it are Crono and Serge....One their destiny will entertwine and the fate of the world will rest on these two young men. The adventure begin
1. Default Chapter

Chrono Cross Chapter 1: Confession  
  
It was a warm summer day as Serge awoke from his afternoon nap. he sat up in bed and looked out the window towards the sea. It had been 3 years since he had unified two different dimensions and returned to his own. for some odd reason he never lost memory of what happend. even though Princess Schala had said that he would, he never ever forgot.Ever since the defeate of the lavos spawn with the infused Schala, he constantly wondered how everyone in the other dimension was doing, especially Kid....he missed her so much. no matter how hard he tried to forget her, her face always popped into his mind, her smile, the way she talked.....everything about her was different.  
  
"Serge! Leena's here! she's ready to go to Opassa Beach." Marge said hollaring up to her son. "I'll be there in a minute mom!"  
  
Getting up, Serge stretched and walked over to the window he leaned on the sill and let his mind wander for awhile. "One day I will find you Kid....somehow, someway I will find you..."  
  
"SERGE! Come on! Leena's waiting!"  
  
Smiling Serge hollered back. "OKAY! I'M COMMING!" before going down the stairs, the blue haird young man looked back out his window and smiled one more time. "this will be the last time I stay here for awhile...." he then headed down stairs.  
  
"you mean he was talking in his sleep?"  
  
"Yes he kept calling out the name "Kid"..."  
  
"Strange he never mentioned any of this to me."  
  
When Serge came down the stairs he seen Leena and his mother, Marge sitting at the table talking. quite frankly he was a little upset that his mother would be telling Leena about what he was saying in his sleep.  
  
"MOM! Please stop telling people what I say in my dreams!"  
  
Marge looked at her son shocked..."You know ever since things have returned to normal you have changed. your more....outspoken. before you used to not talk as much. are you sure your okay?"  
  
"I'm fine mom. but I do ask that you not worry about me so much. I am 20 now and I think i'm fully capable of taking care of myself."  
  
"I'm sorry son I know I shouldn't worry about you but after everything 3 years ago..." "Don't worry everything will be fine now....I promise"  
  
Marge then walked over and hugged her son. she knew that he would be fine, after all he was the one who saved the world. there was one thing however that she was quite upset about and that was Serge not being with Leena. she felt somewhat sad that he had refused to spend the rest of his life with her. He kept telling her how much he didn't want to hurt Leena, should he have to end up going far away again. Marge at least thought that Serge should tell his childhood friend the truth.  
  
"Well mom. I guess me and Leena should be going now."  
  
"Do take care Serge and please don't go anyware NEAR those Komodo Dragons....those things can be dangerous"  
  
"Don't worry Marge I don't think Serge would let anything happen to me. right Serge?"  
  
Serge looks over to leena and smiles "You know I won't!" Serge then looks back at his mom.  
  
"Well I guess we had better go....we have already wasted more time then we should have. I love ya mom and we'll be back in a little bit."  
  
"Okay hun. take care."  
  
With that Serge and Leena headed towards Opassa Beach. On their way there many thoughts raced through Leena's head. Like, "I wonder why Serge is acting so strange" or "Maybe he wants to tell me something?" but she also had the gut feeling there was more than just questions to be answered. She definatly felt as if Serge was becoming quite distant. after all since the incident 3 years ago he personality did change. he suddenly became so full of conversation. he talked of an alternate world similar to this one except in the parallel world he died as a young boy just off the coast of Opassa Beach. Leena thought that maybe when he passed out on the beach that something had happend to make him think such things. but she didn't care. she still cared about Serge no matter how crazy he could be at times.  
  
Finally after walking for what seemed like hours they arrived at the beach. both Leena and Serge sat down on the sand and looked out over the ocean of the El Nido Archipalego. the brunette girl turned and stared at her friends profile, all the questions soon came flooding back into her mind. but she didn't care, she was here with Serge...  
  
"Its been three years since that day on this beach." he began. "Time has flown so fast that its hard to belive."  
  
"Your right. but...do you remember that promise we made, Serge? the promise of never forgetting the day that we came here."  
  
Serge turned to Leena and nods he then turns back towards the ocean. "I do....but i'm afraid that i'm going to have to break that promise...."  
  
Leena turned and looked at the man sitting next to her. she was in shock at what he had just said. break the promise?? but why? why would he do such a thing. Serge was ALWAYS known to keep his promises.  
  
"Why? why is it you wish to break our promise?"  
  
Serge lowered his head for a few minutes and paused. he knew that she should know the truth. after all they were friends. in a way he was scared to see what Leena's reaction would be once she found out that he was headed towards the Zenan mainland to look for a girl whom he had only met in the alternate world....but lately....dreams of Kid have been filling his mind....she had been saying things like "you will one day meet a man by the name of Crono.....he is the same Crono that defeated Lavos 23 years ago.....something happend in the past and the heros of that day in age were killed off." or "one day you and the original Chrono Trigger will one day meet. you will both be put to the test of the planet and Lavos." Serge never knew what these dreams meant but he wanted to find out. Could it be that Kid was somehow able to come to this diminsion?  
  
After the questions left his mind. Serge stood up, placed his hands inside of his pocket and looked down at Leena and then for the third time back out to the sea infront of him. "Leena...there is something I have to tell you...."  
  
"What is it Serge? Is something wrong? you act like your about to leave or something." "Your right...I am leaving."  
  
Stunned with Serge's words Leena stood up and walked infront of her friend. "WHAT!? why are you leaving? Serge, I knew something was up!"  
  
"Leena...I'm heading to the mainland....and I won't be comming back for awhile. lately, I have been having dreams of this girl. her name is Kid....she told me to meet her in the kingdom known as Guardia...I think its north of Porre..."  
  
"I knew it! wasn't that the name of the girl whom you had said only existed in the alternate realm!? Serge.....I'm worried about you. I seriously think something happend to your head after you passed out."  
  
"Nothing happend to me Leena. I'm perfectly fine. Its natural for you not to belive me I guess. after the final battle with the Time Devourer I did black out and wake up on the beach." "Look....there is no need to make up silly excuses. Lets go to Guldove and let Doc check you out....maybe he can subscribe some herbs or something."  
  
Serge looked into Leena's eyes. He wished there was someway to make her belive...but he had no proof....wait a minute he did at least have that, he then placed his hands into each of his pockets to find what he was looking for. when his hand grasped it, he pulled it out and opened the palm of his hand. Leena stared at the beautiful artifact infront of her eyes. it changed to all different colors of the rainbow.  
  
"What is this? its....its beautiful..."  
  
Serge smiled. "This is called the Chrono Cross...."  
  
"But. I thought that you were making that story up...."  
  
"No. I told you that already....this little artifact is what helped me to unify two different dimensions. the one where I lived....the second where I had died an untimely death. many events took place. that many people find hard to belive. Do you remember the Dragoon Deva's?"  
  
Leena looked up as Serge placed the Chrono Cross back into his pocket. "Yes....I belive I do. I think they came to our village one time to visit Radius."  
  
The blue haired man smiled. "Thats right. their names were Karsh, Marcy, Zoah. in this world they perished whereas in the other world they were alive and well..." Serge said sitting back down onto the sand of the beach. He closed his eyes and took in the sweet smell of the ocean. he wanted to make sure that he would NEVER forget this wonderful scent.  
  
"Isn't there a way I can go with you?" Leena said looking down at the young man. "No i'm sorry Leena. I want to do this myself."  
  
Leena looked into Serge's eyes, she knew there was no way to change his mind. so she just looked at him and smiled. "Fine....but I want you to do me a favor in return."  
  
"Sure what is it?"  
  
"I want you to write me a letter when you get to the kingdom of Guardia or whatever its called, Okay? I want you to let me know your alright." smiling, Leena flung herself towards Serge, she wrapped her arms around his strong neck and cried deeply into his shoulder. "I don't want anything to happen to you....I don't know what would become of me if something DID happen. Oh Serge...I wish we could stay like this forever."  
  
Serge smiled as he held on tightly to Leena. he was glad to have had a friend such as her. both shared so much. Love, Grief, happiness....but his time on the Islands of El Nido has come to an end. he wanted to explore the rest of the world, not just his own anymore. finally he pulled Leena away and wiped her tears. he smiled at her and said. "Don't worry. I promise as soon as I get to the main continent I will write you a letter, letting you know how I am doing. but I also ask a favor from you in return."  
  
Leena looked into the deep blue eyes of her friend and nodded. "Sure...anything...I'll do anything."  
  
"I don't want you to set your heart on me. I'm not sure where my journey will take me, nor do I know if I will fall for someone else. I just want you to be happy Leena. You have been my best friend since we were children. but I think its time that both of us moved on....I hope you understand...."  
  
Leena became paralyzed with these last few words. Live without Serge? she knew that she couldn't do that. but she, just like Serge only wished for the other's happiness in life. So reluctantly she agreed. then both her and her best friend embraced one another for one last time.  
  
Serge, the last Chrono Trigger would be starting on his long journey tomorrow at dawn. he would leave only a note for his mother. letting her know that he had left the village. he would let her know that he would write her as often as he could and that he felt bad for it being on such short notice. he would tell her that he didn't want the whole village to know. for they could easily stop him from his long and wonderful journey. He wasn't sure where this path in life would take him, but he knew that it would lead him to Kid and the others. but he also knew that the fate of the world both past and present rest on his and the original Chrono Trigger's hands.  
  
~End Chapter 1~ 


	2. Chapter 2: Crono's Vision

Chrono Cross Chapter 2: Crono's Vision  
  
Guardia Kingdom, 23 yrs earlier....  
  
~CRONO'S DREAM~  
  
"Crono...."  
  
"Crono...."  
  
"What!? who's there!"  
  
"Do not be afraid....."  
  
Crono searched everywhere in the darkness for the voice that called his name. Everywhere he looked he could not find the body the voice belonged to. he continued his frantic search in his dream, only to turn every corner and to find nothing in sight. then he heard that laugh.....the evil manical laughed he tried so hard to forget.  
  
"What's wrong Trigger.....you seem....scared??" the familiar voice said from within the darkness. "have you already forgotton who I am!?"  
  
No! it can't be!? LAVOS!!! he thought to himself. How can Lavos still be alive!? he, Marle, Lucca, Frog (aka Glen), Magus, Ayla and Robo all defeated him! surely this was a bad dream and he would wake from it soon. but....try as he might he couldn't wake up...its like the dream was holding him within.  
  
"ahhh....you do remember me Trigger......yes your right look above you and you will see!"  
  
Reluctantly Crono looked up. right there infront of him was a red glowing star....he couldn't make out what it looked like other than an Illuminated body. but then the star started getting bigger and brighter. and when it was within a few feet of Crono, the glow faded showing a strange figure that resembled nothing of the Lavos that the young hero remembered. instead infront of him was a human like form.....Crono, thinking instinctively tried to go for his Masamune but it wasn't there. he became frozen as he seen this glowing figure lifting up a hand while staring at the young hero.  
  
"Now Trigger......you DIE!!!!!"  
  
A blast came towards Crono, he was paralyzed and couldn't move. he watched as his life flashed before his eyes. but then somthing else happend.....a bluish white light appeared in front of the young lad and shielded him.  
  
"WHAT!? YOU!!!"  
  
"Lavos.....I won't let you have your way with this world anymore! it belongs to the Humans, Demihumans and other lifeforms.....your rule over them is at an end! one day there will be two Triggers that you will have to face! even with your new form you won't be able to stand a chance against them or thier friends!"  
  
"Hahahaha! such bold words for a Princess who is no longer alive. but don't worry....I can take on 10 "Triggers" and still win. it doesn't make any difference! The time will come, and I will enjoy watching both of them bleed!!" With that the strange human figure vanished.  
  
Crono, however continued to stare at the bluish white glow in front of him, he could tell that this figure had long, flowing blue hair. When the figure turned around, he about passed out. standing before him was a long lost Princess....her name was Princess Schala of the Magical Kingdom of Zeal...  
  
"you!....but how? you were destroyed along with the Lavos Mammon Machine!" Crono said looking at the girl in awe. Her beauty radiated even the darkest of dreams and turned them into a thing of beauty. she seemed somewhat diffrent than from the last time Crono had met her. her dress was a beatuful shade of purple and blue. On her head, an ornatly decorated crown rested with a single jewel dangling in the center of her forehead. and around her neck, the original necklace that activated many things in her kingdom and only one other person had one exactly like it...Marle.  
  
Schala smiled "I wasn't killed young, Crono....after you and your friends tried to stop my mother, a portal opened sending all of us hurdling either to the past or future....I however became fused with the calamity from the sky's....Lavos."  
  
Crono looked at Schala his mouth open in awe..."Fused?? I don't understand? if so then how were you freed? did we free you when we defeated him?"  
  
"No....20 yrs from now...a young man by the name of Serge would free me along with several friends that he had met along the way. THAT is the only reason i am here now. that is because he had freed me....however when they faced Lavos with me infused, they faced a more stronger more powerful version....Serge seen me encased in a shield ontop of the repairing Lavos....whos name was now known as the Time Devourer...."  
  
"Time Devourer?....I don't like the sound of that."  
  
"At the time Serge and his friends were trying to figure out what was going on....when they were close to accomplishing thier goal, Serge had found out that he had become the new Chrono Trigger.....but, his situation was diffrent than that of yours. instead of traveling through time. he traveled to an alternate diminsion where he died as a young boy. he had to somehow set things right in both worlds and then unify them with an artifact known as the Chrono Cross."  
  
Crono looked at Schala puzzled. "Chrono Cross?? I don't think I have ever heard of that. is there anyway you can tell me about it?"  
  
Schala smiled. "Yes. But my time grows short. I cannot stay here much longer I have just enough power left to explain to you the function of the Chrono Cross....The melody and the harmony.....the Chrono Cross utilizes the sound of the 7 elemental attributes...Yellow, Red, Green, Blue, Black, White and the 7th and almost lost Element.....the Chrono Cross....these elements let off a certain tone when used correctly. and when they are used one right after the other followed by the Chrono Cross they create a most beautiful and wonderous melody....if not for that song I would have completely succumbed to the Time Devourer's power and THAT is what destroyed the monster in Serge's time. However I feel a great disturbance in time and space....be it lavos be it the Time Devourer....one day these two entities will meet and they will join with one another creating a most hideous and vile creature that neither the past, present or future has EVER seen. the time will come Crono, when you will meet this Serge....you and him are the only keys to saving time and space along with the saving your lives here....In Serge's time you all do not exist anymore....you were slain. but in order to keep things on track and to make sure that the balance stays as is, He will help you to keep your lives....which means in 20 yrs you will all be alive in young Serge's time....."  
  
Crono looked Schala in the eyes. he could tell that she was worried about this planet's future. but there was one question that he wanted to ask, one that he couldn't help but ask..."Isn't there a way to stop Lavos and the Time Devourer from joining? can't we travel in time to stop them?"  
  
Schala smiled. "I'm sorry young Crono....But i will not tell you any more. I have told you more than enough already." While saying this the Princess started to fade away....she seen Crono running after her to get more answers but she stopped him. Crono fell to the ground on his knees. he then looked up at the fading Princess.  
  
"Please at least tell me....When will I know who this Serge is? when and where will he appear!?"  
  
Schala smiled. "You will know when the time is right. I'm sorry but...this is the last of my power....but don't worry my daughter will be with Serge. she will know who you are....farewell .....Crono." and then she disappeared....  
  
~END CRONO'S DREAM~  
  
It was a clear crisp morning in the Village of Truce...Crono sat up in bed and looked out the window. the words from his dream were still echoing in his head. "You will know when the time is right...."  
  
"Everything...seemed so real....but could this dream be some sort of vision? and this Time Devourer, I don't like the sound of this. Mine and Marle's wedding is in 2 weeks perhaps I should convince her to postpone it until I know what's going on."  
  
"CRONO!!! Marle and Lucca are here!"  
  
"Comming!" Crono hollared back. "Great now how in the world am I supposed to explain this to Lucca and Marle....and I can't go through time and tell Magus and the others about this...the Epoch is broke down..." Sighing, Crono got up and got dressed, grabbed his sword and tied his trademark white bandana around his head, grabbed his money and headed downstairs. "This is going to be a long day he thought to himself. now all I have to do is get Lucca to try and fix the Epoch. that is if she knows how to."  
  
When the young time travel came downstairs he seen that Lucca had the baby that she found out by a tree near her home. the little girl was now old enough to walk. Crono smiled when the little girl ran to him, he picked her up and she hugged him. "Hey "Kid" how are you today?" The little girl cooded at his question and smiled. "Hey Lucca? How come you brought her with you?"  
  
"Oh heh. well mom and dad are both busy today. so I was wondering if your mother could keep an eye on "Kid" for me?" Lucca said turning towards Crono's mom. "But that is strickly up to you. I don't want to put you through any trouble."  
  
Crono's mom smiled. "Sure. I can keep an eye on her. she is as sweet as a princess. You guys just have fun and continue getting ready for the wedding."  
  
"Sure thing." Marle said winking at her future mother in law. "Crono has helped alot tee hee. if not for him I don't think we would have been able to do this." after saying that Marle looked over to see a blushing Crono. her and Lucca just giggled.  
  
"Well I guess we had better go mom...thank you for keeping an eye on "Kid" though." "No problem son....you just have a good time."  
  
With that all three friends waved goodbye and headed out the door.  
  
while on the way to the Palace, Crono explained his strange dream and the vision of Lavos and Princess Schala. both Lucca and Marle were shocked about this. and neither knew what to say. all three also agreed that they would talk no more about it at this time until they reached the Castle and were able to make it to Marle's room where they could talk privately. none of them wanted anyone to know what they had done with the timestream and even if someone did overhear them they would think they were reading some kind of story. the only thing all three friends could think of is when will they find out who this Serge is.....  
  
~End Chapter 2~ 


	3. Chapter 3: Departure

Chrono Cross Chapter 3: Departure  
  
"Well this is it....I feel bad that I'm not leaving any later in the day. but...I'm afraid that the town would stop me" Serge said packing his things. he then walked over and looked out of his window for one last time. he looked up in the sky and seen a bright red star surrounded by a bright white star and a bright yellow star.  
  
The yellow and white stars almost seem to be stopping the red one from going anywhere, as if they were locked in an eternal battle. but then more stars started to appear. Green, Yellow, a dim read one, a blue....Serge shook his head for a moment. this was all to weird the stars were the color of some of the elements and the attributes of his friends. he could only think of a couple of people for each attribute. but he was waisting to much time. he needed to be leaving if he wanted to make it to Termina before day break. Serge gathered his things and the letter he had written to his mom and quietly crept downstairs missing a couple of steps that creaked pretty bad. he then walked over to the table and sat the note down. he reread it to make sure it sounded alright..  
  
Mom,  
  
I hope you are well. I'm sorry I couldn't have given you this letter personally but I wanted to make it to Termina before day break and also the ship that I'm leaving on leaves port at 9am. Anyways, I am headed to the main continent of Zenan, once there I promise to write you a letter, letting you know how I am doing. Please tell Leena not to forget the promise that we made on Opassa Beach....I wish I could have stayed but the time has come for me to leave these beautiful Islands and to explore other lands that we have only dreamed of. Well mom. I guess this is good-bye for now. (I'm not good at writting letters as you know) do take care and tell everyone not to worry about me. once my journey is over, I'm not sure where I will reside but know this...you nor Leena will never be forgotten, nor will the village or the El Nido Archipalego. You all come with me in my heart. I love you mom. take care.  
  
Your Son, Serge.  
  
PS: Your probably wondering why I decided to leave when I did. That is because I didn't want everyone to know that I was leaving. I was afraid that they would keep me here on these Islands and I didn't want that. My heart has been telling me to go to the main Continent for some time now....I ask that you forgive me. again I love you...and take care. Vn_nV  
  
After Serge read the letter, he was happy with it. though writting letters was most definatly not his strongest skill. Knowing him, he was probably the only one in the village who couldn't write a letter the exact way it should. But that didn't bother him, it was the thought that counted.  
  
"Well I love you mom, take care. I don't know when I will get to see this house again" The young man sighed. "Just be well....until I return." He then turned and headed for the door, he grabbed both his Mastermune and the Spectra Swallow, he strapped them both to his back and walked out the door. before he left the village completly he walked around taking in all the familiar sites so that they would be etched in his mind and he could always remember Arni the way it was before he left.  
  
After making his rounds of the village he finally ended back up at the entrance. He took one last look and headed off to Termina....unaware that his mother watched him from her bedroom window. a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. she was so proud of her only son, Serge.  
  
~Viper Manor Orphanage~  
  
It was about 4am when Dario awoke. he sat up and looked at his nightstand where a picture of Riddle sat alongside a picture of Dario's younger brother, Glenn, who like his young lover Riddle, was missing. He sat there just pondering what could have happend to Glenn and Riddle. then he remembered the young man from three years ago....the young man who claimed to be traveling between two diffrent dimensions and the Glenn and Riddle of the alternate world. He wondered if there was anyway to get back to his brother and Riddle. he, Dario, son of Garai had a new mission in life other than taking care of these Orphaned children, but he trusted Luccia. He knew that she would take great care of these young ones until he returned. and so. he got up, and adorned his armor that he had abandoned 3 years ago once Viper Manor was completely renovated and headed off to Termina to see if he could find this man Called Serge.  
  
~Fossil Valley~  
  
It was nearing day break when Serge had arrived at the end of Fossil Valley. just a few more miles and he would be in Termina. However he was very exausted and needed to take a break. He then opened his pack and pulled out some rations and had breakfast. While eating he heard loud noises as if a stampede was heading in his direction, when he stood up he seen that it was Glenn's brother Dario ridding on the back of a huge "Dragon".  
  
Dario Stopped and looked down at the young man. "Excuse me. kind sir. but, would you have enough rations for a tired and weary man?" he said dismounting.  
  
Serge nodded. "Yeah I sure do. here there's plenty." He then handed Dario some bread, meat and cheese.  
  
"I thank you kindly. but, may I ask why you are traveling by foot? these parts are known to have dangerous monsters. Only the strongest and bravest can get through here without an escort."  
  
Serge laughed a little. "Yeah but I think I can handle myself pretty well. But I have a question for you?"  
  
"Sure what is it? I may be able to give you an answer your looking for."  
  
"I don't mean to be rude sir, but, by any chance are you Dario?"  
  
Dario looked at this young man shocked. How would he know who I am? he thought. no one other than a few people know that I still exist. "Yes I am. but now I have a question for you."  
  
Serge nodded. "Sure, I can try."  
  
"I'm looking for a young man. he would be about your height and age. his name is Serge. I have been looking for him to see if he could help me locate Miss Riddle and my younger brother, Glenn. If not then that is fine. I must be going anyhow, and I greatly thank you for sharing your rations."  
  
Serge stood up and placed everything back into his pack. "Same here, I'm headed to Termina. I was planning on taking a boat to the Mainland."  
  
"You mean Zenan? that is where I am headed to. Perhaps my brother and or this Serge is somewhere around the kingdom of Guardia, Truce or Porre. the only thing I can do is hope." Dario then climbed on to the back of the dragon and rode off. Serge on the other hand, picked up his things and started walking once again.  
  
~Termina~  
  
after about two and a half more hours of walking, Serge finally made it to Termina. Everything looked so bright and cheerful now that Porre was no longer in control of this town. but right now his only concern was getting to the boat docks to hitch a ride to the mainland. Needless to say there were a few distractions that kept him from going to the boat right away. One he wanted to stop in and see Zippa and Zappa, the husband and wife team who run the blacksmith shop and who are the parents of Karsh, one of the three Dragoon Devas who came up missing a few years ago.  
  
"I dinnae care 'bout that! All I want is to see me son again." Zappa said looking at his wife.  
  
"Aye, I know what ye be sayin, hun, but Karsh is no longer 'ere with us"  
  
Seeing that both of Karsh's parents were upset, Serge decided to turn around and leave, but before he could get out the door Zippa walked over to him and appologized for their behavior.  
  
"We are sorry for our behavior young lad...our son, Karsh has came up missin' again. an we are just worried about him. wait a minute....ye are that boy who was with me son aren't you?"  
  
Serge became speachless how was he going to tell Karsh's family that he would no longer be around. Even though Karsh had told his mother and father in this diminsion that he was from another relm, neither one belived him. and now Serge was all alone, he had no Idea how he was going to break the bad news to Zippa....wait a minute! he did have a plan! even though he hated to lie, he had to say something to give Karsh's parents some comfort.  
  
"Don't worry your son is fine. I belive he and the other Deva's went on an assignment on the mainland."  
  
"Really? oh we do pray so. I dinnae how long its been since we 'ave seen our Karsh."  
  
"I'm heading there myself. as a matter of fact the boat leaves in 15 minutes. If I see him I will let him know that you would like for him to stop by for a bit."  
  
Zippa's eyes grow wide with happiness. She would do anything to see her son around again. especially those two knights who used to live just behind the Smith shop.  
  
"Well I have to go, It was great seeing you two again." Serge says. he then turns around and walks out the door. "I have less than 10 minutes to get to the docks!" He then starts running.  
  
While running a strange voice is heard. as if drifting through the air. "HEY! Will you stop! come on sister its just the master. all he is doing is running!"  
  
"Listen here Masa. you pushed me I know that it wasn't Sergey....he isn't THAT mean!"  
  
"Are you sure it wasn't Mune...maybe he did it!"  
  
"Will you quit blaming other people! that is just rude Masa!" Doreen (I think that was her name lol) then hits the unseen Masa which inturn causes Serge to trip and fall. everyone around the Docks just stares at the boy who just fell.  
  
"UH...nice day isn't it hehe. umm don't worry everythings fine..." He then takes off like crazy and runs up the boat ramp. "Whew that was close! You know you three nearly made me look insane!"  
  
"Oh...were sorry master..." All three say at the same time.  
  
Serge just rolls his eyes. "Why couldn't I have had a weapon WITHOUT a personality." he said to himself. "Oh well. at least they haven't been used for evil like the Masamune was. I'm just glad I made it on the boat in time."  
  
Finally Serge was on his way towards the mainland and soon a new chapter in his story will begin.  
  
~End Chapter 3~ 


End file.
